CWC Blog
Also, if you are just as offended as I am for the Ads Asperpedia's Mao "Bamboo" Ling has been putting up wrongfully on the Cwcipedia, Feel Free to e-mail ALL your complaints personally to him at mao@hsienko.com. Give him Hell to Pay. Stay Safe, and have a good day. --ChrisChanSonichu 19:00, 2 February 2010 (CET) Well, last night, I have uploaded 6 more pages, and just now I have added a NEW Mailbag of my own with inputs from True Sonichu Fans on a Forum I've just learned about. This is Mailbag 50; I put this together, so YOU ALL can LEARN how to BETTER PHRASE your letters so I can feel Less Enticed into Stressing Out and having to Reply Derogatory as in the recent bunches of Mailbags beforehand. With that, I promise to improve my behavior on that for the better, but you all have to help me out too. Also, I have uploaded a new video of apology; it is a current featured video below. You all Stay Safe, and have a good day. --ChrisChanSonichu 18:10, 30 January 2010 (CET) I apologize for not being online for a few days, but I have just uploaded 8 new pages; I will answer another mailbag shortly after making a few more updates; will be creating satisfactory character pages tonight; also, with the recent number of pages, I took a shot at drawing and coloring 5 pages a day; obviously with real life events and whatnot, it was too much to ask, so I will get back into the swing of things with 2 or 3 pages a day like before; I appreciate the paitience of the true and loyal; thank you all very much you can take a lesson at being a True Sonichu Fan from Rad and his group I mentioned in a recent YouTube video; check out his song he wrote and composed for me; Rad and his group will have their own page on the Cwcipedia as Most Honored and Loyal Sonichu Fan Group. Stay Safe, and have a good day. (Copied from my most recent Twitters) --ChrisChanSonichu 21:08, 25 January 2010 (CET) After careful research and reading, I have felt inspired for ten new pages, plus a few more to wrap up this plot. So today, I present my 12-Page Explosion; I have uploaded the total of 12 new pages just now. Also, there is one good explosion on one page. Enjoy that and the following. I still have NO association with Alec Benson Leary OR HIS Asperchu character Whatsoever, but I will forgive Alec for his error if he FOLLOWS from my new plot and Extreme Electric Makeover as a template. He is no longer "Asperchu", just call him Mitch Sonichu. --ChrisChanSonichu 11:44, 19 January 2010 (CET) Firstly, I, Christian Weston Chandler, Have NO alliance or anything like that Whatsoever with Alec Benson Leary or his D***ED Asperchu!!! Second, HE is DOING ME Wrong by Buying Jack Thaddius out on MY Adspace and posting NOT ONLY Wrongful Ads leading to his C***FEST of a website, but OFFENSIVE PORN ADS like Jack had done before. I ask you, If Alec is so great, WHY WOULD HE DRAG THE CWCIPEDIA THROUGH THE MUD LIKE JACK DID?! Alec Is A TROLL. To ask to REMOVE the ads from the Cwcipedia, send all inquiries to albasperchu@live.com. And AGAIN, I have NO association with Alec Whatsoever, He is using MY Characters Wrongfully, and Asperchu is NOT MINE, and I COULD NOT CARE ANY LESS ABOUT THAT RETARDED CHARACTER!!! Aside from that, Stay Safe, and Have a good day. --ChrisChanSonichu 06:10, 14 January 2010 (CET) Having finally logged back in, I am copying and pasting my Twitters into this C-Log. Firstly, I am decreeing that homosexuals will have equal relationship rights within Cwcville, yet gay marriage is still Illegal and Wrong. And Magi-Chan will stay out of those people's heads under my request. Second, I am aware of the reasons of the Trio of individuals who are behind the Hideous Asperpedia of WHY they are tormenting me like this. If they will Read the following, or if anyone will relay, I will make amends towards them. To Alec: You have NO RIGHT in drawing MY characters in your comics, because I have specifically spoke AGAINST IT, and you DARE to copy and paste my response and STRIKE AND ADD IN ONLY WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR! I admit I have done that in some Mailbag letters, and I apologize for that, but I did that sometimes, because I felt offended by some of their content. I would appreciate it if you would just give up your game, remove all the ads on MY Cwcipedia, and just move on. YOU HAVE your own life in Minnesota at your Amtrak; Quit Messing Up My Life, or I WILL come after you. To Evan George: I offered to make Simonchu and Simonla Brother and Sister, yet you continue on to give me grief and hateThe offer was reasonable, so the two can be Separate, Individual Characters. I would appreciate it if you quit hating me, accept the brother/sister plan, and Let It Go. To Sean: Your comic strips are only an extension to WHAT YOU THINK are characters who are Underappreciated, when they are not, and I have plans for them in future tales. Firstly, METAL SONICHU is NOT a secondary character; HE will be making his return as a MAJOR VILLIAN after Book 11 Possessed by the soul of Count Graduon.Bill is still working within Giovanni's Laboratory, I am working on a plan on including him in a future episode around Blake. The WAILORD who dropped the rock onto the mother Swampert and the Squirtle who Yawned are ONLY Individual characters who I originally had NO plans on putting into future stories, so ASSUME that the two were BOTH caught by Pok'emon Trainers in Pok'e Balls and now the two are fighting with their trainers in Pok'emon Battles. And to all those who I offended about the talk with Aspergers, I apologize. I have nothing AGAINST any individual with Aspergers, and I promise to not be mean, but nice, to them and all other individuals. So, Please, to everyone, let's move on peacefully and live our lives well. Thank You. --ChrisChanSonichu 05:07, 13 January 2010 (CET) Upon reflection, February 24 SHOULD be a Holiday of sorts (even a Second Day for Love in addition to Valentine's Day), because the day, to me at least, just FEELS like a Holiday, in addition to it being my Birthday. I have looked it up before, and it is some sort of forgettable (Holi)day in Mexico or somewhere. February 24 Should have More Significance and Recognition like a Holiday. And that is my thought not only for today, but my thought for Years. Stay Safe, --ChrisChanSonichu 04:09, 8 January 2010 (CET) I have another pair of pages for today, and I will answer another Mailbag or two after uploading. But I also have another announcement; Jack thinks he can get away with occupying my Introduction Box with ANY Ad, well I have a few items I fully support as well. I will be placing my own Ads around the Cwcipedia, as I assert My Rights to do so as Captain of this website vessel. I DO NOT WANT MY ADS REMOVED OR REPLACED BY ANYONE OTHER THAN MYSELF. Thank you for your full support; have a good and safe day, --ChrisChanSonichu 02:06, 2 January 2010 (CET) Well, at least I accomplished ONE improvement on the Cwcipedia; no offensive Ads. And To Jack Thaddius, who is still being an annoying son of a b****, I have got out of my Closet of Autism LONG AGO, and I Stayed Straight. YOU Get Out Of YOUR Closet and Go Into F***ing Scientology. I say that in response to the ad he somehow placed next to the Introduction Icon; NO AD BELONGS THERE, and That Ad is of NO association with me, the Cwcipedia website, and all things Sonichu and Rosechu. **Update: I have found the tweak and fixed the problem; Coca Cola is a Product that I enjoy, and I am Proud to be Associated With their products with the Ad I replaced Jack's Misdeed with. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! FOR C-W-C!!! Moving on, since apparently there was a Twitter Feed placed on the Mailbox Zero page, which I have removed and moved to the Twitter page, I have later decided to go into the Twitter Fad and add a small Feed under the C-Log Box. My Username is CWCSonichu; Do Not Give Attention to ALL Other Usernames in the Sonichu Twitter Feed who claim or pretend to be me, and GIVE NO ATTENTION WHATSOEVER to ClydeCash or Jack Thaddius, who both have their own Twitter accounts (Make Both Jack and Clyde BANNED from Twitter, please). And let me make it clear again, I''', Christian Weston Chandler of Ruckersville, VA, USA, '''Do Not support the Gay Lifestyle; what they do behind closed doors is their own business alone, and I have no care about it, and they have their own rights as the next person with due respect(s). I am Striaght, PERIOD! And with the Facts that Both of them not Only are Annoying DumbAsses to me, but They Both give their own Gay Men a Worse Name than they already have, Clyde Cash and Jack Thaddius BOTH Should commit Suicide, Die and Rot In Hell. As I have already stated loudly in my recent Y.T. video. I have spoken for now. Shorter updates from me as CWCSonichu will come in on the Sonichu Twitter Feed. Thank You for your loyalty to my Sonichu and Rosechu stories and franchise and Positive Encouragement to Ignore the Ill-Mislabeling Trolls. Stay Safe, --ChrisChanSonichu 18:19, 28 December 2009 (CET) Firstly, I apologize for not uploading any new pages yesterday or today; I have just been hit with TWO FEET of Snow. While I was drawing a page, I had a 2-second blackout; my PC was on before the blackout. Later, when I went to my PC to turn it back on, it screwed up on me, like the recent event with the found virus software of which I had explained in an earlier C-Log. Anyway, it took me longer to get my PC back up, but now I am back up, and I will upload Six Pages tomorrow. Onto another issue that has come to my attention, as I have also stated in my new YouTube video along with what I have just explained, The Troll, Clyde Cash, apparently has uploaded one of his Photoshopped images with my image cropped into some strange situation, where he is trying to smear my good name again, onto this website where the image is being displayed on a billboard in New York City. DO NOT BELIEVE THE BILLBOARD IMAGE; I AM STRAIGHT; THAT IS JUST CLYDE CASH TRYING TO FRAME ME AGAIN. In any case, tonight, I will be answering Two Mailbag Sets, and responding to ALL current messages regarding the billboard thing (D*** that Son Of A B****, Clyde Cash) as well. Also, The ModNation Cwcville City Track is still under construction; it will be uploaded before Christmas Day. Thank you for your support and kindness. Have a Merry and Safe Christmas and Holidays. --ChrisChanSonichu 05:36, 21 December 2009 (CET) Now, I'm back in the swing of drawing pages; I have just uploaded the two pages for today. Also, I have the Voucher Code for the ModNation Racers Beta (for being a Qore Subscriber), but unfortunately I had not received any messages on the PSN from anyone, so I will revise the details. AGAIN, send me a message with "Cwcville City Track" in the Subject Line before Monday, December 21 at 6:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time, but it is now OPEN TO ALL WITH A PLAYSTATION 3 and a PSN Account; NO Trophy Level required. I will send the code to the 10th message received on my PSN, and that individual will receive the code in a reply to their message over the Playstation Network. My PSN ID IS Sonichu. Good Luck! And Good Luck on beating me on the Online Tracks in the City of Cwcville, VA! Also, check out the Original CCWC Art page for the first 7 of a number of In-Game Photos from ModNation Racers of my Character(s) and My Car(s) and the Track(s), including the Cwcville Track I am working on. I have the map drawn on paper; all I have to do now is to familiarize myself with all the track creation options and details so I can make this track at its currently available best (Beta-Wise). Stay Safe, --ChrisChanSonichu 08:07, 19 December 2009 (CET) I have enjoyed the trip to visit my Aunt and Uncle with my family; it was nice and pleasant. Unfortunately, I felt drowzy shortly after returning home, so I turned early. I apologize for that. I got up this morning, had coffee with my dad, did some cleaning around the house, then pop needed me to run a few errands with him; important documents, personal verification of such and all. I went straight to the Cwcipedia to type up the Revised ED Page Text of which I went through during my trip yesterday. I do not have enough time to upload a page today, but I will return shortly later to answer more fanmail. Again, my apologies. **Also, This Just In, I have FINALLY been able to redeem my Voucher code for the ModNation Racers Beta that I got with the G.O.T.Y. LittleBiGPlanet disc, and it is being downloaded now. This weekend, during my off-time aside from the drawing and Cwcipedia time, I will be learning about its ins-and-outs and eventually (hopefully by the end of the weekend) create the Cwcville City Racetrack. Also, I will be receiving a second voucher code for the same Beta, and I am feeling generous. The First PS3 Owner with a Trophy Level of 8 or more to send me a message with "Cwcville City Track" in the Subject Line before Friday, December 18 at 6:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time, will receive the code after I get it in my e-mail. My PSN ID IS Sonichu, and the code will be sent over the Playstation Network in reply to the message received. Good Luck! And Good Luck on beating me on the Online Tracks in the City of Cwcville, VA! Stay Safe, --ChrisChanSonichu 03:26, 18 December 2009 (CET) Just a couple of things today, I have to go on a road trip to visit my relatives, so no new pages will be uploaded today only, but instead, I will be creating the page that sorts out Fact from Fiction from that God D*** Encyclopedia Dramatica page that has plagued me since November of 2007. Aside from that, I apologize from lack of other things, aside from the two new pages from the update just before I started typing in this C-Log entry, but my computer picked up a virus from a pop-up ad while I was updating. It made me had to restart my PC, and it had trouble restarting, so I had to restore it. Thank God it maintained most of the programs and All my files it had. Thank you again for your Loyalty and Patience. Have a Safe and Good Day, --ChrisChanSonichu 09:01, 16 December 2009 (CET) Happy Holidays, Everyone. I apologize for the lack of pages today, but I had a number of chores to do for my family today, so to make up for it, I will be typing up a New Sonichu and Rosechu Story, their Christmas Special which I promise to draw up alongside the current pages starting on tomorrow, the 14th. So, I will be typing it up right after I answer today's Mailbag, and I will add the link to it under this C-Log, as well as in the Portal. Thank you for your Loaylty and Patience. A Sonichu and Rosechu Christmas --ChrisChanSonichu 04:06, 14 December 2009 (CET) Continuing from yesterday, I have just uploaded the final two pages of the 9th Book. I will remain on schedule and draw the True First Page of Book #10, which (spoiler) is the start to full extent of the dialogue which was left out, due to page and time constraint, on Page 99 of Book #9. Followed a few pages later after this by skipping forward to my to-dos me and the others have to do in and around Cwcville. Then a few more pages later, it will sync-up with the preview 8 pages. Again, to reiterate the issue, THE GOD DAMN F***IN' Homo Ads MUST BE GONE! A good start to this process is to contact the current "AdMaster", Jack Thaddius, at jackthethadius@yahoo.com. And for the time being, hit F5 or Refresh to avoid seeing those ads. And the Biggest and Best Step to remove the ads, I must humbly ask my Good, Kind and Loyal European Fans of. Firstly, like Optimus Prime, as a noble leader, I would not ask one to do anything that I am fully capable of doing myself. The main webmaster of the Cwcipdedia, the SysOp, resides in the European Area, and requires donations to keep the webhost space reserved for this one website. I am a citizen of the United States of America alone at this time, and legally, due to international banking laws, he can only accept donations from citizens of the European Union at this time. That S.O.B., Jack, apparently is a citizen of BOTH the U.S. and Europe. I, personally, have inquired upon donating from my funds, but unfortunately, as the SysOp told me, it is not possible with the law. So, my European Fans, I ask you, to Donate, not only to help keep up this, the Original Official Sonichu Site up, but to remove the horrid homo ads Jack has grossly placed. As my personal thanks to each of you who donate in the European Area, ONLY along with the Valid Donation(s) to the SysOp, if you include your legal name and address, that information will be relayed to me via e-mail from the SysOp, and I will personally snail-mail a hand-written thank you letter and an autographed drawing. Thank You, and God Bless You, True, Loyal and Kind-Hearted People, --ChrisChanSonichu 01:56, 8 December 2009 (CET) Just a note, I have just drawn the Two Final Pages for Book #9, but I am short on time to color them both in before the night is over, but I will have Both Pages uploaded tomorrow. And to offer a foretaste, the Featured Picture for today is a preview of Page 100, mostly uncolored with my signature on it. And for tonight, I will answer the current set of letters in the Mailbag. Also, I am certain that y'all have noticed the most UNwelcomed and UNapproved ads on, ugh!, homosexual stuff. As Everyone knows, I, Christian Weston Chandler, do not take kindly to such wrongful ads on this website. The one who hath done such a horrid crime was the one who hazes my comics and work, known as Jack Thaddius. Apparently, he is of European Citizenship, and donated some Euros and from such, took control over the adspace. He knows of my complaints and disapproval of these ads. To voice your complaints and opinions on this wrongdoing, you may e-mail him at jackthethadius@yahoo.com. As I work hard for my work, I also work towards the undoing of this crime on this, the One Official Sonichu and Rosechu Site, the Cwcipedia. My advice to cope with this, is to hit F5 or Refresh until the adspace, on your screen, displays another ad that is not of that orientation. --ChrisChanSonichu 03:23, 7 December 2009 (CET) Here's the page for today. I had already explained that I was setting my mind on the mailbox reply yesterday, so that was yesterday's update. Anyway, a couple of things. Firstly, this morning, I was asked to light the First of the four Advent Candles at my Church. I felt delighted and honored, and I gave my best on reading the bible verse with the lighting. Everyone there praised me for my good reading and speech quality; I felt good. Second, a piece of sound advice I had thought of after I drew page 91 of the 9th book. Back when I was in high school during my Freshman year, during the time I was a Manager of the Varsity Basketball Team, I had a crush on one of the cheerleaders. Among the whole group though, they all enjoyed my company and good humor. Anyway, the cheerleader I had the crush on, she asked me if I had a crush on anyone; I answered honestly. Then she asked who. Blushing, I told her that I was crushing on her. She took some time to think about it, and she told me later that while she liked me as a friend, she did not see me as boyfriend material at the time. I later learned that she was Two Grades ahead of me. Live and Learn; at least I tried. And with that, I encourage EVERYONE to date someone to hopefully make into a Sweetheart (with eventual benefits). It is harder when you are a Freshman, so I'd wait until the Sophomore year before setting my sights on nearly every girl I saw. But as a Freshman, if you have your sights set on someone, and YOU KNOW that opposite-gender person is a Freshman too, I suggest looking up a role-model. A cool Junior or Seinor-Year student, and follow their example on asking others out (but with your own personal flair and charm; do not totally copy your role-model). And IF you know someone who is WITHOUT a Sweetheart in High School, Ladies and Gentlemen, HOOK THEM UP. And DO NOT MAKE IT A JOKE; that is just Plain Mean and Cruel, and being Mean and Cruel is NOT Cool. And if it helps, think of it as Volunteer Work. Most people enjoy volunteering and helping, Even for an Assignment or Extra Credit. Such kindness and concern reflects you as a Better Person; not some random Shallow Loser, because it show that You Truly Care about others AND yourself. I offer my blessings to every lucky sweetheart couple in High Schools everywhere. IT IS TRUE, you WOULD NEVER find anyone better than the significant other that you are with right now. Stay Safe, and Stay In School. --ChrisChanSonichu 04:39, 30 November 2009 (CET) I will be reading and answering the current set of fanmail in the Mailbag shortly after I upload today's page 86. Considering tomorrow is Thanksgiving, I will make effort to draw 3 or 4 pages and upload them either then or Friday, depending on the time it comes to be upon completion of the goal number. Also, I have been thinking, although all Sonichu "Merchandise" sold online in the past I have labeled false; I did that, because it came as a surprise to me then, I felt outraged appropriately (most everyone can relate to that; it's comparable to if Godzilla or Clover came to YOUR Metropolis and suddenly attacked your city). I realize now that even though it is still considerably Not Official, it all still is an homage to my creation. So I will make it clear to ALL those Vendors. As long as it is NOT printed copies of my books' pages, or bootlegged copies of my "Christian Weston Chandler, Yep, I'm On T.V." DVD, AND As Long As I am quoted on ALL websites' and vendors' locations as Original Creator of Sonichu, Rosechu, Cwcville and all of such, I, Christian Weston Chandler, approve of such merchandise from Day Forward. At least to give you all, my patient, loyal Fans and Trolls, something to quell your pallets until Official Merchandise is sold in Official Stores such as Toys 'R' Us, GameStop, Best Buy, Wal-Mart, etcetera and such. I have spoken, and I wish everyone a Safe and Happy Thanksgiving. --ChrisChanSonichu 02:17, 26 November 2009 (CET) I have been busy looking up numbers to get in touch with the people of the videogame, toy, video, and comic industries to make the merchandise come to fruition. Today, I have created and am uploading 4 Videos introducing Sonichu to those people. Firstly, a Personal Presentation, followed by the Powerpoint Presentation. After each fully uploaded video, I will be adding them to the Sonichu Presentations page. Expect all the videos uploaded before midnight tonight and a new page or two tomorrow. Stay Safe, --ChrisChanSonichu 03:23, 24 November 2009 (CET) P.S. The following ads that have been displayed on this website, the Mexico Contest and the (UGH!!!!) gay-rights ads, will be edited (Mexico Contest) or Removed (gay-rights). I have Not approved EITHER ad before their arrival, and I have informed the sysop of this misdeed. GOD!!! Page 81 is drawn, colored, edited and up. For the page, let me offer my personal commentary. I hit the block yesterday, because I realized that "Chris" was originally planned for Giovanni's blackmail deal; "Proclaim obedience and control of the city to "Chris", or Rosechu will die." I later remembered Reldnahc, so I put him in that situation instead. Upon reflection, I feel this is a better story plot, because Naitsirhc is of more close connection to Giovanni than "Chris" was, plus it gave me the chance to start the link between him and the Devils at "4-Cent Garbage". Also, let me elaborate, without a plan, it takes me longer to think of what I want to draw and how to draw the scenarios and characters onto the page. But when I have the idea, the roll starts, and the page is drawn. Drawing a page at its best takes an hour at the most, then the coloring takes about half an hour, unless I have a new character on the page and have to choose the color-scheme for that character. With this page-a-day flow, don't be surprised if more than one page shows up on the Cwcipedia in the same day. ;) But I take my time in thinking, drawing, coloring and all that. Have a good and safe day, --ChrisChanSonichu 02:33, 21 November 2009 (CET) I apologize, but I came up blank on today's page; I am working on it until I have the right idea in my head before I start drawing. But I wanted to make sure I do not leave the Cwcipedia unattended, so I am going to make the "Captian's Log" my Blog Spot (a Quote should only be a quote and not a blog entry). When I have an update, I will post them here, with an archive; link listed below. If I come up blank one day, I will make an update such as this, or start a new Cwcipedia page for a character or topic, in lieu of a comic page that day; this is a promise. Other issues on my mind in Cwcville are a video introducing Sonichu to the companies (it may be a two-part video), with advising guidelines provided generously by Vivian, which I deeply appreciate and will use for the script of the video. Thank you, Vivian. Trolls have been a pain to me in the past, but I will have them all know that their attacks, be they via hurtful phone calls, e-mail or snail-mail, in no way affect me emotionally or mentally. So they can take that and go Get A Life. I have brought up the new Mailbag page to the Portal, because these inputs have been brought to my attention, so I will offer personal individual replies to each new set of messages once a week, although I would prefer e-mails to my personal e-mail address, or you may direct your questions to cwcipedia@virginia.usa.com so they would be added to the Mailbag alternatively. Thank you all for your good and honest patience, faith and patronage. Have a good and safe day --ChrisChanSonichu 01:29, 20 November 2009 (CET) I wish to make a few points of Honest Truth here. 1. THERE ARE NO OFFICIAL SONICHU or ROSECHU MERCHANDISE YET. I WAS NEVER AT THE OTAKON. The guy in the Brown Stripes claiming to be me is An Impostor and A Poser. DO NOT BUY ANYTHING UNTIL I GIVE THE WORD ON THE "CAPTAIN'S LOG" Personally that it would be Official and Legitimate. 2. Ignore ALL "Videos" portraying me in a Wrong Sense, ESPECIALLY IF IT IS NOT on MY TRUE YouTube Account, ChristianWChandler. 3. I have called myself a Troll, because I am Trolling my Trolls Back, so in a Sense, I, Christian Weston Chandler, am a Troll, but I am NOT A TROLL to any and all Honest, True People. 4. "It Is Okay To Be STUPID Sometimes"; It Is Not Okay To Be Homosexual and Boast About it as well. BUT I will personally Not Judge one or Separate any individual People as such; I am cool with being Friends with the homosexuals. BUT LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY QUESTIONS AFTER I HAVE MADE IT CLEAR SOO MANY TIMES, 5. I, Christopher Christian Weston Chandler AM STRAIGHT. 6. I can work faster with Good, Honest R-E-S-P-E-C-T. "Find out what it means to me." Have good faith in me, and the True, Good and Loyal amongst you all shall be rewarded. I am Working Hard on getting officially Paper-Published, with Official Sonichu, Rosechu and C.W.C. Merchandise that I will personally sign-off on to follow. Have a good, safe day. Peace, --ChrisChanSonichu 21:27, 24 August 2009 (CEST)